Beyond The Veil
by aethre
Summary: HE LIVES!!! When he falls through the veil, he is transported to the Realms of the Dead. In order to return home, he must travel through four extremely different Realms. OoTP Spoiler!
1. Prologue

Beyond The Veil  
  
By: Mage Kitty  
  
Beta Readers: crimson-dragoness and devil-bass-pyro  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Humour  
  
Rating: R for violence and coarse language  
  
Summary: HE LIVES!!! When he falls through the veil, he is transported to the Realms of the Dead. In order to return home, he must travel through four extremely different Realms. OoTP Spoiler!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I actually do have a plausible reason that Sirius does live. So this is not an AU fic. The theory will be revealed later. It does exist, I'm not stalling. Ask my Beta Readers ^^  
  
Anyways, this is a tribute to Sirius Black, duh. I think crimson-dragoness is going to do a sequel/companion story thing for this one. I'll let you know when it gets up.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sirius belongs to JKR. So does Harry and Bellatrix. So does the Veil, I guess. The theory belongs to me, cause I don't know anyone else who thought of it. I got it out of my own head. I rarely ever read Sirius stories, so I could have never copied it from anyone. Mine. ALL MINE!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I laughed as my dear cousin's curse gracefully flew over my head, ruffling my long hair.  
  
'Hmm. Maybe I should cut it. Nah. Gives me the 'just broke out of Azkaban' look. Wait a minute! I did! Oh, I'm so clever!' I praised myself while yelling, "Come on, you can do better than that!"  
  
My voice echoed magnificently throughout the room, 'Ooo! That sounds so clever! Who's smart? Who's smart? I am! I am!' I laughed delightedly.  
  
"Stupefy," Bellatrix said. I barely registered her word, too intent on my self praise. The red light struck me directly in the chest.  
  
'What the fuck?' I thought, the laughter quickly fading. I began to fall backwards. It seemed to last an eternity.  
  
My eyes locked with Harry. He was staring at me in mute horror, 'I'm okay, it's only a stun!' The words couldn't get past my lips.  
  
I felt a loose, gauzy cloth ripple against my back.  
  
'Oh Merlin no! No! Merlin!' I thought, panicking, 'Not there, anywhere but there! Help me!! Some one!! Anyone!!! Well, at least I will see James and Lily again. Harry.'  
  
My last thought before I passed out was, 'HAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, that was short. It gets better later. And before you ask about Sirius' thoughts, well, he was trapped in that house for a year, he tends to be cocky, and he sounded /very/ cocky when he said, 'Come on, you can do better than that!' So I put in those thoughts. Also, I highly doubt Sirius would be hit that easily, so I made him distracted by his own thoughts. Well, I'm done rambling now. See yah!!  
  
*Passes through the Veil*  
  
Mage Kitty ^^ 


	2. Part I: Realms of the Dead C1: Cerberus

*~*~*~*~* Beyond The Veil *~*~*~*~*  
  
By: Mage Kitty  
  
O~o~O~o~O Part One: The Realms of the Dead O~o~O~o~O  
  
*~*~*~*~* Chapter One: Cerberus *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is it dead?"  
  
"No, I think it is alive."  
  
"It is neither. It is near death."  
  
Voices float into my fuzzy mind.  
  
"It moved!"  
  
"It's awakening."  
  
"Where... Where am I?" I ask.  
  
"It speaks!"  
  
"Of course it does, it's a human."  
  
"What are you people talking about?" I ask; my vision is very hazy.  
  
"You people?"  
  
"Are you blind, human?"  
  
"I don't think so." I trail off. Slowly, my sight returns.  
  
"What do you mean you don't think so?"  
  
"I can only sorta see. Wait a minute. Are you a big, three headed talking dog?" I ask, oddly calm.  
  
"Good. You can see. We are called Cerberus," the middle head says.  
  
"Cerberus? You look a lot like Fluffy to me," I say. Cerberus really does look like Fluffy. Minus all that disgusting drool. And add smouldering fur and a flaming tail.  
  
"Fluffy? Who is this 'Fluffy'?" the left head asks.  
  
"A big, three headed dog. He's the pet of one of my friends," I say.  
  
"Ah, so you come from the Magic Realm," the middle head says.  
  
"Oookay. I come from Earth," I say.  
  
"Out of the Four and a Half Realms, two are called Earth. Do you have Magic in your Realm?" the middle head asks.  
  
"Yeah. I'm a wizard," I say slowly.  
  
"Great. So, wizard, did you know that is impolite for you to use our name, but us not know yours?" The middle head says.  
  
"Oh, yeah. My name's Sirius," I say, then add, "Sirius Black." Cerberus, all three of the heads, laughed.  
  
"Well then, Sirius. What should we do with you?" The right head spoke for the first time.  
  
"I say we let him live! He seems nice enough!" The left head says.  
  
"Let... Let me live?" I say, my brain not comprehending, "What do you mean, let me live?"  
  
"Don't you know? We are ordered to kill on the spot," the left head says.  
  
"Then why didn't you kill me?" I ask, curiously calm again.  
  
"We didn't know if you were dead already and when you woke up, we are ordered to answer all of your questions," The middle head said.  
  
"Really? Then... Where am I?" I ask, stalling for time.  
  
"You are at the Gates of the Realms of the Dead," they all intone.  
  
"Creepy. Er." I rake my brain for a question, "Er, who orders you around?"  
  
"Whoever the current Emperor is," the left head says, as if it is common knowledge.  
  
"The Emperor of what?"  
  
"The High Emperor of the Realms of the Dead, of course!" The right head said.  
  
"Er, right. Um. Can I go into the Realms of the Dead?" I ask.  
  
"Yes you may," the middle head says.  
  
"How can I?" I ask.  
  
"Try to open the gate," the middle head says. Warily, I walk past Cerberus and place my hands on the rough iron gates behind him. I pull as hard as I can.  
  
"Tee hee! He can't open it!" the left head giggled.  
  
"I can so!" I say. I push instead of pull. The gate doesn't budge. I try to climb over the gate, but it keeps going on and on and on. There is some sort of spell on it. I try to jump over, but I can't jump high enough.  
  
"Give up yet? We haven't eaten in years," the middle head asks.  
  
"I'm not done yet!" I say, always a sucker for challenges. Being eaten by a talking version of Fluffy isn't high on my 'to do' list, either. I change into a dog and back up a few feet.  
  
"You're an Animagus?" the left head asks.  
  
"Of course he is, stupid. How else could he change into a dog?" the right head says.  
  
"Well I never knew before he changed into a dog," the left head whines.  
  
"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" the middle head yells. I run forward and jump. I make it over the gate.  
  
"Congratulations!" Cerberus yells. I shift back.  
  
"Thanks!" I begin to turn around.  
  
"Wait!" the middle head calls out, "Stay on the path. Don't leave the path for anything!"  
  
"Why?" I ask.  
  
"We can't tell you," the middle head says.  
  
"Why not? The Emperor." I trail off.  
  
"You're over the gate. We can't answer any of your questions now," Cerberus says.  
  
"Alright," I say.  
  
"Just remember! Never go off the path!" Cerberus calls as I walk off on the path.  
  
"I'll remember! Good bye, Cerberus!" I call back.  
  
"Good bye, Sirius! See you when you die!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: The chapter is short, I know, but it is either this or nothing... I got another Beta Reader. I seem to collect them. She Beta'd this chapter. She won't tell me her user-name, so I'll just call her Nae Nae. I have nothing else to say...  
  
Mage Kitty ^^ 


	3. C2: Beast Awakens

***~*~*~*~* Beyond The Veil *~*~*~*~***

            _By:  Mage Kitty_

*~*~*~*~* Chapter Two:  Beast Awakens *~*~*~*~*

            As I follow the yellow brick road, a song pops into my head.  _Follow, follow, follow, follow.  Follow the yellow brick road!  We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!_ It is vaguely familiar, but I can't place it…  I think it is some sort of Muggle thing.

            Maybe I should write all this down.  I don't want to forget all of this; I really don't think very many living people go to the Realms of The Dead.  Now, it is nearly impossible to write while walking (**A/N:  Experience**), so I need a Quick Quotes Quill.  One that isn't murdered like Skeeter's.  I dig around in my pockets, looking for any quill, so I can charm it.  All I find is a Hippogriff feather.  Oh well, I can use that for a quill.  Calmly, I take out my wand, thank Merlin I still have it.

            "_Matri," I muttered, using the little swish movement I was taught all those years ago.  Now all I need is parchment.  Hmm…  What could I use?_

            Still walking down the yellow brick road, I glance around, looking for something I could transfigure into parchment.  To my amazement, there is a whole pile of parchment laying just a little way off the path.  Grinning, I lift my foot to step off the road.  Unbidden, Cerberus' words popped into my mind,

            _Stay on the path.  Don't leave the path for anything!_

Taking in a deep breath, I slowly lower my foot back on the yellow bricks.  Part of me told me that I just escaped something horrible.  Well, maybe I shouldn't transfigure anything that came from this Realm…  Who knows, maybe stuff from this Realm _can't be taken to another Realm…_

            I sigh and continue wandering down the path, trying to find anything on my person that could be used for parchment, or at least transfigure into parchment. For all that I'm an Animagus; transfiguring objects other than myself have been a slight problem.  They usually don't turn out quite the way they are supposed to.  Not anything major.  The object would just turn out to be a little to big, just like my canine counterpart.  Actually, that is probably why I'm an overly large dog.  Parchment, parchment, parchment…  Don't have any.  Or anything else, other than clothes, that I could transfigure into parchment.  Suddenly, that parchment floating along besides me, just a bit off the path, looks very inviting…

            "Sirius!  Is that you?" a voice calls out from the left of me, opposite of the parchment.

            "Terry, is that you?" I whip around and stare at my ex-girlfriend.  She must have died, or I'm hallucinating her.

            "Of course, Sirrie!  It's me!" Terry says cheerfully.

            "What are you doing here?" I ask, stupidly.

            "Oh, I died."

            "So you are not a hallucination."

            "You would hallucinate about me?  How sweet," Terry says.

            "Uh, yeah," I say.

            "Come over here and give me a kiss, Sirius," Terry beckons enticingly.

            "Sorry…  I can't," I say helplessly, "Maybe you could come over here."

            "Oh, come here, Sirius," Terry smiles.

            "I can't."

            "Oh why not?  You're dead; there's no harm," Terry smiles beautifully.

            "Uh, that's the problem.  I'm not dead," I say.

            "You came here to bring me back to life?" Terry gushed, "How wonderful!"

            "Er, no…  I'm trying to get out of here," I say.  Terry's face flashes to one of pure malice, then oddly switches to a very seductive one.

            "Come here, Sirius.  I know a quick way to get out of here," Terry steps close, just out of my reach, "I know what you want, Sirius.  What you have been deprived of for countless years.  Come here and I'll give it to you," Terry's cloak falls to the ground.  I swallow.  Sex with a dead ex-girlfriend who has never gotten over me?  The idea is sort of… kinky…  I'm attracted, I know it.  How many men have a chance at this?  Hell, I haven't even gotten laid for nearly fifteen years now.  I feel my blood rushing to one part of my body.  I'm going, going, gone.  The dark beast howls inside of me.  Slowly, aggravatingly slowly, Terry strips off all of her clothes.  She stands, o the torment, just out of my reach, seductive, enticing, naked.  I want her, so very bad.  But she is just out of my reach.

            "Come on Sirius.  You know you want to," she taunts, reading me perfectly.  The dark shadow howls again.  I am lost, gone in a pool of desire.  I need to take her, ravish her on the brilliantly green grass.  I need me in her, hear her howls of desire.  I'm shaking with the need, the want.  The darkness howls louder, warning me.  I ignore him.  I begin to step towards the naked beauty.  The darkness did something he never did before.  He took over me, not me becoming him.  Snarling, he bounded away, carrying me on four strong legs down the yellow path.  The man beats frantically against the beast's control.  We are one, we are neither.  The dog glances back.  Terry isn't a naked beauty in his eyes.  He sees her for what she really is.  A dead, rotting wraith.  Something to pity, not fear, not want.  The man shudders and the dog releases his hold.  I am me again.  I take a shuddering breath as the Terry-Demon screams horribly and begins to pelt me with bolts of a sickly purple colour.  I turn tail, metaphorically, and run.  The green landscape, so different from the black nothingness of the void I was in while I talked to Cerberus, slides past as I run at an almost inhuman speed.

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:  **Wow.  That was an especially short chapter…  I'm terribly sorry that I didn't update sooner, and I have no excuse asides from I was busy with other stories…  i.e., I wrote and updated them and ignored this one.  I'm terribly stupid when it comes to updates -_-;;;

**Silver Moonmist:  **Thank you for the reviews ^^  And I don't mind about you pointing out my lack of description!  It is very helpful, cause I have a bad habit of writing lots of dialog and nothing else…  I tried to make this chapter more descriptive.  Tried.  Anyways, the only reason I didn't say much about the Emperor is I don't know what he is going to be like.  Its terrible adding characters but not knowing who they are.  And I have a habit of doing that.  But this is worse than usual.  Blah.

**Phuketrix:  **Thank you for the review ^^  I'll keep this going.  Slowly, very slowly… lol…

            _~ Mage Kitty =^.^=_


End file.
